Unspoken Wishes
by DefendressofDesire81
Summary: Jack finally leaves Rudy and Cecilia alone for one night! What will they do to pass the time? *Rudy & Cecilia Wild Arms 1*


Unspoken Wishes

By Lisa Michalek

Rudy gazed at her across the crackling fire, holding his breath yet again at her golden magnificence. The party had been traveling for three days now in the desert, chilly nights yet again prompting him to wish he was the one holding Cecilia tight and warm against his body as he so longed to do. This longing was different from the one he felt before he met his traveling companions: to be known, accepted, and loved for who he was. They knew he was a Holmcross, a machine made of Living Metal discovered by Zepet Roughnight yet miraculously graced to possess a heavenly sensitive, kind, and utterly loving soul. They were surprised at first; who wouldn't be? But they had not- she had not-rejected him.

No, this longing was similar but dissimilar at the same time. Rudy wanted to shown Cecilia his body, have her accept him, and proceed from there where what had only taken place in his dreams to be realized in reality. He gazed at her short blond hair, her face, her body, all of her, totality yet separately. The other two traveling partners, Jack and Hanpan, shared knowing glances yet were silent about the obvious. Completely unoblivious, they saw as their two traveling companions and friends grow together through their battles against the demons who sought to destroy their world of Filgaia. But for a few months now, sexual desire had entered into the equation. Jack knew for certain that Rudy burned only for Cecilia, and he was fairly certain the princess sorceress felt the same heat.

_Damnit, this is getting old._ Jack thought. _He really needs a nudge forward here._ He cleared his throat, breaking the quiet around the campfire. "Hanpan and I are going scouting around the area. We'll be back in a few hours." He pointedly looked at Rudy and nodded. "Be sure to keep the fire going."

Cecilia deftly caught the look, wondering, _Is there some sort of hidden meaning there?_ She had a feeling that there was. She glanced over at Rudy, feeling suddenly shy around the short handsome boy who had stolen her heart. _Time alone with Rudy; I have been waiting for this for a long time!_

Suddenly, Rudy's voice broke as he spoke, "Are you cold, Cecilia?"

"A little," she admitted. "My cloak is warm but this cold is too much."

_I can help keep her warm. _Rudy thought. _I…I want to be warm with her. _

"If it's OK with you, we can share this blanket." A blue blanket was held out to her, as surely as he was holding himself out to her.

Cecilia smiled, guessing what Rudy was asking in addition to the spoken question. _I'd rather have Rudy any day over my cloak, _she thought as she made her way over to Rudy. Smiling down at him, she questioned, "Is there room for two under this blanket?"

Rudy, floored by her proximity and dazzling smile, shyly nodded and quietly replied. "Anytime."

More than her heart was warmed by Rudy's response. Over the months she had traveled with him, her heart had been inexorably yet honorably taken by the handsome, blue-haired wanderer. They shared a common bond of deeply wanting and longing to be accepted and loved as they were.

Who Rudy was had never bothered Cecilia in the end; she always enjoyed talking with him about many different things. She enjoyed spending time with him and sharing herself with him. As much as she enjoyed his friendship, she had also fallen deeply in love with him. Cecilia couldn't exactly nab the time when she knew she loved Rudy. Through the many months she had traveled together with him, her heart had been honorably stolen. Cecilia knew that his natural need to be loved and accepted as he was could have easily been perverted to a pseudo-love wherein she would be trapped.

But Rudy had never forced any feelings on to her that she should feel for him, even out of pity. His honor was such that he allowed her to have her own feelings for him even if they were not what he was hoping for. No, Cecilia never felt she had to love him out of pity. She knew with utmost certainty that she loved Rudy Roughnight and never wanted to leave his side. He had taught her gently how to love. He was her sexy angel, his gentle considerations and totality inspiring her yearning to fuck him.

Rudy had always called her Cecilia. Always. He treated her well with his generous heart because of who she was. All of who he was similarly captured her heart; as the months passed, she also wished to share all of who she was, share herself physically with Rudy. But, time alone was nearly impossible to find, and that fact hurt Cecilia deeply. She would make sure this time alone would be different.

Rudy scooched over to allow Cecilia room as she sat down close to him. His heartbeat quickened, as did hers. Cecilia's mouth went dry as he gently laid the blue blanket over her shoulder. Rudy's eyes met hers as she melted once again, smiling resplendently in their wake.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes drinking in as much of him as they could. _Though I don't think I could ever get too much of Rudy. _

"You're welcome. Are you feeling warmer now?" He questioned.

Her eyes took on a mysterious glint but still filled with warmth. She nodded. "The blanket is very warm, thank you, but I'd like it even better if I could partake in your warmth, Rudy." She regarded him searchingly for an answer.

Yet again, Rudy's heart warmed as he could sense her desire for him. _Me, of all men. _He licked his lips nervously. "I'd love nothing better, Cecilia."

His husky, sincere voice floated over Cecilia's ears like the answered prayer that it was. Her heart sang with joy as Rudy laid down on his side facing her, and as she swiftly joined him. He gently reached out to pull her closer to him, but still not yet completely touching. His breath fanned her; his face's closeness took Cecilia's breath away. She could never think of him as a handsome kid brother, not when they had seen the best and worst of each other, and when close camp quarters virtually banned a lot of so-called propriety. Cecilia had seen most of his body, that wondrous fully-functioning sexy body that was now a mere two inches away from her. She knew she wanted Rudy as a lover, and was pretty sure he felt the same way.

Rudy forgot to breathe for a second as he suddenly felt her body close the gap. He took a deep ragged breath as her breasts touched his chest. "Cecilia…I…" He scrooged his eyes against the onslaught of feelings currently bombarding him.

Cecilia held steady, never doubting herself and her feelings. She was not half as naïve as the party, or at least the two who had left, first thought. Mistress Anje and the other sisters at Curan Abbey believed and delivered in bringing every girl who studied there the best in sex ed. She knew her cunt and its wonderful ways very well.

"It's okay, Rudy; there's no rush." Cecilia smoothed back his tangled blue hair. "We've been traveling for quite a while and I just would like nothing more in the world than to spend the entire night alone with only you."

"I…I've only dreamed this so I'm very nervous," Rudy blushed.

"I understand. That's why we'll take it slow and savor every moment." Cecilia blushed herself as she hesitated for a moment. "Rudy?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know before anything else that I love you."

Rudy's heart thudded happily; her words spoken out of her gorgeous mouth had him quite turned on both emotionally and physically. He shook his head. A part of him believed her to the bottom of his heart and soul, but he had to remind her of one thing. He loved her, oh did he love her, but he didn't want to give her false hope.

Rudy took a deep breath before he spoke. "Cecilia, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I have longed to hear the same from you. Thank you! But, I cannot give you any children, I cannot be a dad, and I don't want to break your heart if they have been set on having these things. I love you too much to want you physically yet not give you what you really want."

Cecilia was touched, speechless from what she had heard. _He loves me. _She thought, gently taking one battle calloused hand in hers. She stroked the back of his hand while thinking. _I know I want a family, but the child can be adopted. _

"Rudy, you are so good to me. I don't need to have a direct heir for the Adlehyde lineage to continue. Due to the serious wars one millennia ago, formal lineage was not given precedence. It was preferred, yes, but adoptions have been very common too."

He gaped at this news. _Would it be possible?_

"Would it be possible then for us to join and this situation to come true?"

Cecilia smiled, "Yes to both, but tonight I'd rather concentrate on the former."

"What about Jack?"

"What about him?"

Here Rudy looked down shame-facedly. "Jack's human and I'm not; do you still want me?"

Cecilia tenderly cupped his sexy face, gently brushing his lips with hers and even introducing a little tongue into the mix. She couldn't help but laugh kindly at her soon to be lover's dazed yet very happy look in his entire countenance.

"This, my love, is only for you. Yes, Jack's human, and a very dear friend whom I care about and would protect with my life. I even find him quite handsome, but I don't have a desire to have sex with him as I do you."

At this, Rudy seemed to finally relax. He smiled brilliantly, taking Cecilia's breath away. He smirked, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's short of breath tonight."

Cecilia laughed deeply and smoothed down his hair. She really could never get enough of his gorgeous fine blue, heavenly light hair. She'd wanted to caress it – and all parts of him- fully for quite a while now. Parting his hair at the nape of his neck, Cecilia lightly licked and sucked his smooth, sensitive neck. As both heat and liquid poured into her cunt, Cecilia smiled inwardly. _As much as I'm turned on, I'm gonna take my dear sweet time with worshipping his sexy body, every glorious square inch of it. He deserves and I wanna give him nothing less._

Lost in the delicious sensations she was evoking in him, Rudy reveled in the moment. His concentration, slipping as it was with her wet tongue slowly sliding and sucking the entirety of his neck, studied her body, as he hoped to give her as much, if not so much more back._ I don't wanna rush this. She is too precious for that. My angel…_ Rudy's thoughts broke as Cecilia hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing him to cry out in exquisite moans.

_Oh Guardians, this is so worth waiting for. Thank you, Rudy, for sharing yourself with me. _She now traveled to the front of his neck, leaving a trail of sweet, sloppy kisses and very gently caressing his Adam's apple. His passion-shortened breaths came alive in her ears and wound around her entire body as she reveled in making him feel good.

When she made her way back to his sexy lips, she gently nibbled at them; she was graciously stunned as Rudy kissed her hungrily, turning her over onto her back. He leant some of his weight on her, greatly heartened as Cecilia returned his hearty kiss with mutual fervor. Their tongues clashed with their shared need for each other, their moans and heat wrapping together, melding into a glorious whole. Her hands deepened into his silky smooth hair as his tongue sent delicious fire all round her body.

Rudy came up for breath, and Cecilia couldn't help but be turned on even more by his hunger-for-her-only eyes. Their gentle brown depths beckoned her into his mysteries, the mystery and wonder of human love.

"Rudy," Cecilia managed to say.

"Cecilia…I…may I?" Both wonder and nervousness had stayed his hands thus far.

She smiled, "Yes, Rudy, you may."

Rudy took a deep shuddering breath as this dream of his continued to be spun into reality. What once before had only been stolen glances and furtive gazes could finally and sanely come together before Rudy's amazed, appreciative eyes. As inch after inch of her white-skinned beauty exposed itself, Rudy could not help but worship her with his eyes which told more stories than **Scheherazade. ****_Guardians, thank you for lending her to me!_**** Desire both flooded and floored him as he drank in all of her. **

** When he finally looked up again at Cecilia's sweet face, he said, "Guardians, you're perfect, Cecilia." **

** Cecilia's heart expanded within her as Rudy said the very words she'd always dreamed that he'd say. She blushed as she said, "Thank you, my love." She paused, blushing yet even redder as she asked, "May I see you too?"**

** "Anytime, but right now is the best time," Rudy quipped to try to cover some of his nervousness and Cecilia laughed. Then her mouth dropped open as he began to shed his clothes. Lean, muscular, and intensely strong popped into Cecilia's brain but that was about it for conscious thought. She was too agape in wonder as his full cock sprang into view, her mouth dry with nervous excitement. **

** "I…" ****_I.. can't find the words to adequately express what I'm feeling right now. Oh Guardians, he is so hot!_**** "Rudy, you are so sexy!" Cecilia managed to exclaim. **

** Rudy blushed, replying deeply. "Thank you Cecilia. You don't know how often or for how long I've wanted to hear you say this to me. How I've wanted to share everything with you. I figured I could die happy knowing I could be around you, helping to make you smile, and protecting you, my angel, no matter what. Yet it was you who battled Elizabeth to free my soul. For all of my life, I've been seen as a freak and it is truly a miracle from the loving Guardians that you not only accept me but you love me and worship me as I am." He couldn't help it anymore but to cry with happiness. "So…let me try to thank you though I probably can never thank you enough."**

** He claimed her lips again with a gentle kiss that touched Cecilia's very soul. She gasped as he kissed, licked and sucked her entire neck, blowing gently on the wet surface, and making her shiver with want. His name began to tumble out of her lips as he neared her breasts. **

** Rudy gently cupped her left breast, treasuring its feel in his hands. He closed his eyes as he thanked the Guardians yet again. Opening his eyes, Rudy began to lick all over Cecilia's breast, eliciting more moans from his angel. He neared her nipple and licked it even slowly and more painstakingly. Then, with a satisfied moan of his own, Rudy took Cecilia's nipple into his wet mouth and sucked. **

** Cecilia groaned with need as her entire world only consisted of Rudy and what he was lovingly doing to her body. She had enough presence of mind to slip her hand into her pussy and lightly tickle the nerve-centered powerhouse of her clit. She gasped as even more liquid flooded her cunt as her body continued to be intensely stimulated. Rudy couldn't help but noticing that she was majorly turned on, and that, as much as he enjoyed giving her pleasure, he was turned on even more by her sexual initiative. He knew his cock was ready to plunge into her wet cunt, but with a warrior's resolve, he continually concentrated on Cecilia's needs first. Rudy knew that Cecilia would do the same. **

** Her moans continued to build as Rudy moved his ministrations to her right breast, sucking on her nipple while gently caressing the other breast he had just left. Rudy's name constantly leapt from Cecilia's tongue as she could finally, only focus on the actions of her love. She gently caressed, touched and felt her way slowly down his lean, but muscular back. Whenever she ran across a battle scar, she took a little extra tenderness and care. Respecting the hard times when better times came again was key, Cecilia knew. ****_ I almost lost Rudy completely. _**She thought. _I still would want to live my life if he was gone because he wouldn't want me to waste my life. I want to treasure every moment I have with him…_

Cecilia couldn't have stopped the crying that ensued even if she had a desire to; her tears splashed upon the top of Rudy's head. He looked up only to see his angel in tears. Instantly worry sprang into his heart, coloring his brown eyes. He instantly stopped sucking, bringing his gaze up to her tear-streaked face.

"Cecilia, angel, what's wrong?"

At the sound of his husky voice calling her angel yet again, Cecilia broke down sobbing. Rudy's heart was touched beyond measure, and he simply held her tightly to him, grieving with whatever she was grieving about. He did not move until the sobbing had ceased. As he looked up, Cecilia's smile greeted him. Her face still showed she'd been crying but that his presence was immeasurably valuable to her. She really didn't want anyone else by her side.

"Angel, what is it?" Rudy questioned again, searching her eyes.

"Rudy, I almost lost you." Cecilia told, her eyes filling up again. "It's almost a month since you cut off your arm to escape from Zeik."

"And I almost lost you." Rudy gently reminded. "We're in constant battle against the demons and there's always a chance of loss." He softly kissed her tears away, smoothing back her short blonde hair. "We've revealed our true feelings to each other as of tonight, and I don't intend to waste another minute. I value your tears as true, and I don't want to lose you either, angel. You are simply too precious to me. But, no matter what happens, I know we will love each other. We're not perfect; I will hurt you and you will hurt me, but I will not leave you. Come, my angel, let me continue to show you how much you mean to me."

Cecilia nodded, kissing him deeply. "Please lay down on your front," Rudy requested. She laid down on her front, her head resting in the nest of her folded arms. He spent many minutes gently, softly, but hard as he needed to, kneading away all of her worries. Cecilia told him where to concentrate and where he could simply take it easy; she focused as much as she could on her love, being mindful and appreciative of every moment they were together. In her heart and soul, she knew that was the best way to honor him.

"Rudy," Cecilia spoke as she sat up to face him.

"Yes?"

"Let me take care of you."

Those words coming out of her mouth turned him on so much that Cecilia had to comment, "I can see your cock agrees." Rudy thought, _I never thought I'd hear her say cock much less in relating to mine! _Gulping noticeably, his shyness returned and he nodded enthusiastically.

Cecilia smiled and replied, "In due time, my love, in due time. I cannot wait to get there either!" She winked at him. "But I wanna concentrate on a few parts besides your glorious cock. Please lay on your side so your back is facing me."

It was harder than Rudy thought to do this, as much as he trusted Cecilia. He was used to watching his back, to always be on guard. He never really knew how people would treat him, since it was always made clear to him that he was an outsider, different, not to be desired. _But with Cecilia it's different because she loves me for who I am. I know she desires me and wants to share everything with me. Like her, I want to share everything with her. _"I'm sorry, Cecilia. I'm so tense from being too used to protecting my back."

"I know the feeling all too well, Rudy." Rudy, catching a hitch in Cecilia's voice rolled onto his back, taking her hand into his.

"I've got your back, Cecilia." He said simply, turning back so his back was again facing her.

She smiled as she began to trace the lines of his back, paying special attention to the battle scars. His warm skin was a nice complement to his muscles that leapt up to meet her, so much tension did they hold. He gasped whenever Cecilia hit a particularly sore or tense spot. His ears caught the sound of her humming a particularly sweet sounding tune; it energized him even as he relaxed even more under Cecilia's touch. Her hands softly caressed his tailbone as his eyes shot open. The sensations felt silky smooth but foreign to him; he gasped out loud. Cecilia stopped, her hands still near him. "Please don't stop, it feels good but I haven't ever been touched there before."

"OK, Cecilia replied as she continued. Glad to continue her adoration of his fine ass, she stroked lightly over its surface, smiling at Rudy's gasping and straining towards her touch. There was something so humbling about touching her angel all over. She adored him, and thus adored his body. It was well worth the wait, as Cecilia determined that no matter what she would never grow tired of Rudy's body.

Rudy whimpered in pleasure as Cecilia dipped her head to softly, gently lick his ass. He felt her warm tongue go between his crack and moaned in need. Rudy's hands fisted in the blanket underneath them. Her hair whispered over his sensitive skin, intensifying his pleasure. Cecilia slowly, tenderly kissed the area between his anus and balls. His cock twitched in overflowing desire. The pleasurable feelings he felt while her wet tongue licked him was rapidly becoming more than he could stand. "Cec…Cecilia!" He exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm right here," she answered, her breath fanning his wet ass. He took a shuddering breath. _She's…wow._ Rudy managed to think. "Let me return the favor," he managed to say.

"What did you want to do?" she asked.

"Please lie on your back and spread your legs for me. I want to lick you so bad."

Cecilia would later swear that she'd died and gone to heaven once that last sentence was uttered by Rudy.

"Rudy…I.."

"Is this OK with you? I'll need your direction of course." He winked at her.

_It's okay, Cecilia! It's Rudy, handsome, strong, sensitive Rudy. He honors both your body and you. There's nothing to fear! _Cecilia talked herself off of the mental ledge. She smiled at Rudy, kissing him before replying, "Yes, please. I trust you, Rudy." She laid down on her back, spreading her legs wide for him. Cecilia's hands spread open her inner lips to show Rudy what she had longed to show him for far too long now.

His eyes wide open, his mouth gaping, and his heart both floored and honored, Rudy visually drank in the sight of his angel's pussy. It was utterly beautiful, red-wine colored asymmetrical lips, pink cunt wet only for him. "Thank you, Cecilia," Rudy got out, his voice heavy with emotion. "I am honored beyond words." She could see a glint of happy tears in his eyes. Her heart resplendent with Joy, she again declared, "I love you, Rudy Roughnight."

His answer lapped at her cuntlips. Cecilia took a deep breath feeling his tongue slowly exploring her pussy. Every sensation was felt as wet met wet. "Ru…dy…"

He looked up, his face beginning to glisten with her juices. "I want to show you…one place…Near the very top of my cunt, here," she showed him, "is my clitoris. If you want to drive me crazy with pleasure, be sure to give extra tender loving care there."

Rudy grinned mischievously. "I definitely won't be forgetting this!" He exclaimed.

Claiming her pussy again with his lips, Rudy could not believe how wet she was for him. He slowly flicked his tongue over the pleasure sensitive bud of the clitoris, moving its body left to right and right to left. He vaguely heard Cecilia call out his name in pleasure as she moved about in desire-drenched agony; yet he was so lost in her he barely heard but still he lapped ever slowly in great laps, drinking deeply of her cunt juices.

She only concentrated on what she was feeling: the delicious, healthy feelings that Rudy was giving her. His tongue grazed her clit again and again; his licking grew ever faster, more insistently needy. Rudy could not get enough of her; he was a starving man at a feast; he was a child finally graced with love; he felt his soul sing with utter joy and rightness as he heard Cecilia sing with absolute pleasure and his face was absolutely drenched with her love. Her shuddering, shaking body still poured forth her juices onto the man she loved deep down to the deepest fiber of her innermost being. Utterly spent, Cecilia closed her eyes in extreme catharitic happiness.

She lay there on her back, unmoving in her spent bliss. Rudy knew she was OK. He lay on his side, silenty watching the blissful afterglow's effects on his love. Her breathing came out raggedly, but steady, eyes closed, the most heavenly smile alighting her features. Rudy knew this memory would be forever emblazoned upon his soul.

After a few moments passed, Cecilia's eyes opened. "I'm over here, angel," Rudy spoke up. She laid on her side, facing him, as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," she simply said, her voice and eyes heavy with emotion. "You helped create one of my most treasured memories."

Rudy joked, "So you've dreamt about covering me with your juices?"  
>"Yes, for quite awhile now." She replied, winking at him. "Maybe you don't firmly understand what you do to me Rudy, but I can show you." Her eyes glinted, shone mischievously. His cock quivered anticipatorily. Rudy groaned in need as he moved closer to her, bringing her towards him in an embrace that held her as close as he could to the entire length of his body.<p>

"Cecilia," Rudy spoke, then slowly, languorously kissed her. His tongue took its time again tasting her depths; her tongue joined his, wrapping and unwrapping each other's treasure every time. Suddenly he felt her lightly touching his cock; "Rudy," Cecilia spoke, his name heavy with desire. Rudy gasped in anticipation while he laid on his back. "I'm all yours," he huskily replied.

Cecilia felt her cunt respond to his soft invite. _A little while. Please be patient. It'll be worth it. _Taking her time, she took long appreciative looks at Rudy's hard cock, lightly touching his balls in the process. She softly, gently caressed, held and licked his balls, feeling them in both of her hands. Though she knew they were sensitive, she didn't stop that from licking and lapping them up tenderly, on occasion going a little harder.

Rudy clenched at the blue blanket around them, moaning out Cecilia's name in the most exquisite sexy voice ever. His mind pleasantly roiling, he both longed for more and yet he had to keep a tight rein. He wanted to cum in Cecilia's tight pussy so badly; just the thought of it had Rudy panting out, "Cec…Cecilia!"

She continued her loving explorations but lightly stroking and feeling all of his long hard cock. Rudy could not put into words how it felt when Cecilia's tongue first touched his cock, but the closest he could come to a description was that he was flooding with pleasure. "Oh Guardians! Cecilia!" Rudy exclaimed. It was all he could do to not come. He breathed deeply, centering himself so he could elongate the pleasure. His warrior training was definitely paying off. He lovingly stroked her short blonde hair as she took more of him into her mouth.

"Oh…Cec..Cecilia…" Rudy moaned as he felt some precum come out and her tongue lovingly taking it into her.

"Cecilia…angel…" Rudy knew he had to reluctantly stop her. He wanted to cum deep into her wet cunt so badly. He wanted to feel all of her around him as he pumped his cock in and out of her. "As much as I **love **what you're doing to me, I want to finish this somewhere else."

Cecilia grinned as she knew what he had in mind. "At the entrance of my pussy, there is a membrane that most women who never had sex before would have. It's usually painful when broken. I don't think I still have it, but let's still take it slowly," Cecilia spoke. "May I be on the bottom? I want to see your face above mine as you fuck me."

His heart expanding, Rudy could simply nod. She was flooring him just by saying the word fuck.

Rudy saw her lie down on her back. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," she replied. "I want to guide you into my pussy, my dear angel." Her eyes, so full of resplendent love, were only for him as she continued, "I love you so much, and I trust you, Rudy."

Rudy cried out loud with the happiness his heart and soul were overflowing with. He took another deep breath as he positioned himself above Cecilia. Cecilia gently stroked his cheek as she kissed his tears away. The other hand was busy guiding his cock to her pussy's entrance, Rudy groaning with pleasure. She smiled up at him and said, "I'm all yours, Rudy Roughnight."

Slowly, Rudy entered his golden angel for the very first time. It was absolute heaven seeing Cecilia's face: her eyes closed, her slack mouth "ooh'ed" in response. He eased himself forward slowly into her very wet cunt, crying out in absolute pleasure as he felt his cock progress forward; her cunt muscles milked his prick. Cecilia was expecting a bit of pain but there was only getting used to Rudy quickly becoming fuller and more deeply in her. His eyes met hers, and she was in no pain. How could she be when she was so thoroughly relaxed? She was in heaven with her blue-haired angel; she needed nothing else.

"How does it feel?" He barely was able to ask.

"Oh soo good…" She cooned. "Please…Rudy…" She swallowed at the sensations sweeping through her. "Need more of you…please!"

By now Rudy had situated himself into the very heart of the heat. He took a deep breath as he pulled his cock out, slowly sliding it in again.

"Rudy…" Cecilia moaned. "You feel so good." Her muscles held him tight inside of her, utterly relishing his hard cock in her cunt. They'd just begun and Cecilia knew she could never get enough of feeling her love deep inside her.

His mind swam with satisfaction, his cock firmly encased in glorious warm wetness. Rudy started to slowly move deeper, then with a little retreat. He was starting to move forward again when he heard Cecilia speak.

"Rudy, I want to feel all of you." Cecilia ground out as she grabbed his fine ass, pushing him ever more forward.

"Do you like the feel of your big cock in my wet pussy?" Cecilia asked naughtily; her cunt muscles purposefully spasming and gripping his cock.

"Unnnh…Cecilia…" Rudy begged, whimpering with need. He had to let loose within her. "Cec…Cecilia!" He exclaimed. "Fuck!" Desire quickly built in him as he took the hint and slammed deep into her cunt. Her wetness enlivened him; it beckoned him in for more.

"Rudy! You feel so good inside of me…unhh…unhhh!"

Her moans enflamed him; he grasped her breasts as he fucked her harder. He felt a crest spreading through his balls and up his cock. He slammed into her, faster, harder, as swirls of tingly feelings began to swell within Cecilia's cunt. Rudy could not get over the feeling of him feeling her to the core.

Cecilia's entire body was overcome with tingly feelings as Rudy fucked her hard. She kept on grabbing his ass, driving him forward into her core. She kissed his where she could, a piece of cheek there, some lip there. She wanted to feel him everywhere, deep down inside her core.

She whispered into his closely placed ear. "That's it Rudy, fuck me! Unh! Fuck me with your big hard cock, you fucking stud!" Rudy cried out even more as Cecilia joined him with all of herself. She bucked hard again and again and again against his cock that was absolutely plowing into her wet willing cunt. He drove his cock in deeply, savoring her feel all around him, and then moved out. Rudy could not get enough of Cecilia. Every time he drove his cock into her, there were brand new sensations urging him on to completion. "That's it Rudy! Fill my wet cunt with your hot cum! I want it to coat my entire pussy. Do you want to cum deep inside my cunt, Rudy Roughnight?"

"Ever…since…I … met… you," he grunted out. He felt his cum rising, just begging to be unleashed. Their bodies were a symphony of pleasure as Rudy fucked Cecilia most urgently.

Cecilia's cunt milked his cock, urging him on. Their desire-heightened eyes met as they rocked inside of each other. Her loud desire-filled gasps drove him crazy as she said, "Ru..dy..unhh…UNH.. Oh…RUDY!" Rudy cried out brokenly, roaring her name in absolute ecstasy. "CECILIA!" His cock rammed into her wet pussy, once, twice, thrice as he spewed forth his cum. His hot cum entirely filled her cunt to the brim and he was still cumming. "OH CECILIA! OH…UNH…UNH!"

"RUDY!" was her reply as she was inundated with his lovely cum, his face absolutely breathtaking as he gave of himself completely, freely, and without hesitation to his angel. He held her still to him as his hips slowly finished rocking; they lay there, their joined bodies still as the last of Rudy's cum flowed out to Cecilia's overflowing cunt.

How much time passed they could not tell. Only one thought, a prayer in Rudy's mind. _Guardians…if it be your will, please…may this seed take root deep within this angel that you have granted to me. I want to give her children._

Cecilia would be with Rudy no matter what would happen after this, but she too held a prayer in her heart._ Oh Guardians, please, if your will be this. Let our love take physical form. Please, let this miracle of the soul take form. Thank you!_

Many minutes passed as the lovers slowly regained control. Cecilia felt so fresh; she no longer had to hold back her feelings for Rudy. They could forever spill forward out of her heart and soul. Rudy could finally show love without restraint to the one he loved simply because Cecilia was Cecilia. They could simply love each other the only way true love is true: unconditionally, loving each other for who they are, not for what they've done or for what they could become. There was no fear of reprisal or rejection for showing each other the other, just the soul-enriching joy of acceptance and celebration of the other.

Rudy gradually withdrew his cock from Cecilia's pussy, quickly falling asleep with her in his arms. Covered with the warm blue blanket, the two lovers quickly drifted off to sleep.

The first thing Cecilia noticed was the smell of cooking food. But the other, most precious sight, was right behind her, whose arms were still firmly around her waist. The sleeping Rudy's eyes were still closed, his face at utter peace, probably for the first time in his life. Her heart melted once again at the fact that the man she had probably loved since day one when she'd first seen him in Adlehyde returned her same feelings with the same loving expressions of his utter loving, warm, tender heart and soul.

A soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Good morning Cecilia." It was Jack.

Cecilia blushed. "Don't worry; both of you are covered up. We just got back about two hours ago, and both of you were fast asleep. He smiled at her. "Congratulations to the both of you. It's about time."

"So your scouting…"

"Was to give you two time alone. I'm glad you grabbed the chance. You guys can ogle each other in the open now." Jack winked at her. Serious now, he continued, "I'm very happy for you both. You both deserve each other, especially with what you've been through for each other."

"Thank you, Jack," came Rudy's voice behind Cecilia. As she leaned back into him, he smiled deeply. "Your happiness for us means the world to us."

"You're welcome," Jack replied sincerely. _I'm just happy they took their chance and ran with it._ "We made breakfast. Let's stay the day here and get some rest."

Rudy and Cecilia could not agree more. Their stomachs rumbled with hunger, and they laughed. _I'm not surprised we're so hungry; we did so much and had so much fun last night, _Rudy thought. They got dressed, each wishing they could stay naked with no consequences. Jack looked up at them only when they joined him at the fire. "While we eat, I want to tell you more about me," Jack spoke to the lovers.

"Sure," Rudy replied.

After they'd dished up their food and sat around the fire, Jack began to relate his story. "About five years ago, I was an Arctican Fenril Knight. We were a select group of knights whose duty was to protect the King of Arctica. Our king was okay, but I mostly was in it to protect my country. In fact, Cecilia, you aren't so bad yourself for being a royal."

"Thank you," she said.

"In all, there were seven of us Knights. We trained hard, but I especially enjoyed training with Elmina." Here he broke off, sadness and anger clouding his eyes. Cecilia wasn't sure what to say as she saw her friend process through obviously painful memories. She leant over, gently placing her hand over his. He looked up at her face. They simply held love and sorrow, grieving with him.

"Thanks," Jack softly said. "Then, one day, the Demons which would attack Adlehyde later attacked Arctica. They appeared out of nowhere, slaughtering my countrymen. There ended up five of us, including the King. Out of the Knights only Colbird, Ryan, Elmina, and I remained. In the end, Alhazad showed up and Elmina begged me to run away. Someone had to tell the rest of the world to warn them, and survive."

Jack drew a shuddering breath, tears starting to glisten in his eyes. "But the thing that really urged me on to set up what I did for you two was Elmina."

"Did you love her?" Rudy quietly asked.

"Yes, deeply," Jack replied unhesitatingly. "I was going to tell her the day the demons attacked. I didn't even have the courage to tell her in the chaos that ensued."

"It's hardly easy to tell someone you love them. I wouldn't be surprised if Elmina somehow knew how you felt for her," Cecilia spoke softly.

Jack considered this. "I wanted to give you two the chance to have some time alone and have what Elmina and I didn't have the chance to have. I'm so glad you took the chance."

"I'd wanted to do what we did for a long, long time, but I was so afraid that I'd be rejected because I'm different from others. It was only after I'd almost died and Celia both saved me and accepted me wholeheartedly that I was able to join with her with no hesitation." Here Rudy paused, smiling. "Though I didn't know it at the time, when I first saw her in Adlehyde, my heart was hers. Now, with everything expressed, I can go into the future with her. My heart and soul is unburdened; I can now truly say that I am free. Thank you again Jack!"

"I second that!" Cecilia exclaimed. "I was drawn to Rudy when I first saw in Adlehyde. He was so gentle…so peaceful. I could feel peace radiating from him and I felt comfortable around him. I could not explain it to myself at first, but as these months have passed I know why I love him. I have seen firsthand how Rudy is in many different situations. No matter what, he always treated me as Cecilia the individual, not solely as Princess Cecilia Adlehyde. Even when I was selfishly retreating because of my thinking that everyone treats me automatically different because I'm a princess, Rudy was always there, waiting for me to accept myself as Cecilia the individual. But now I know he loves me for me and again Jack, thank you!"

She gave him a great big bear hug. Jack gladly returned the gesture. He was a long ways away from the man searching for the Absolute Power, vowing revenge against the demons who'd ravaged and destroyed his homeland. Traveling with Rudy and Cecilia had softened his hardened heart enough to accept the truth that the best revenge so to speak against evil was great love. Jack wasn't sure if he'd ever see Elmina again but even if not, he would not close his heart to love everyone and this world.

As the day continued, they talked about their hopes, dreams, and plans. They knew they were willingly forged together as a team, and would work as such to finally defeat the demons. Yet, two hopes, dreams, and plans were not discussed. They were treasured and pondered in the hearts of Rudy and Cecilia.

Thus, the Guardians smiled upon the two champions of Filgaia who had sacrificed so much to protect the world they loved. But, did they indeed hear the prayers of the blue-haired defender and his precious golden haired angel, the unspoken wishes of their innermost souls? Would they indeed be answered, the prayers of the miracle of the soul?

~Fin~


End file.
